


Traffic Jam

by handsinforests



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinforests/pseuds/handsinforests
Summary: Anya is two seconds from getting out of the car and smacking the guy behind them who keeps honking in stop and go traffic. Raven can help with that.





	Traffic Jam

Anya is two seconds from getting out of the car and smacking the guy behind them who keeps honking in stop and go traffic. “If I can’t go anywhere neither can you, asshole!” She runs a hand through her hair, muttering at the absurdity of their situation. Due to an accident three miles up, the highway was backed up for miles behind them for who knew how long.

“An, he’s not worth it.” Raven puts a hand on her thigh, thankful that they were in the right lane. She leans in to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek, sliding her hand up Anya’s leg. “I know what’ll take your mind off the traffic.” She kisses down her neck, dotting her lips along her jaw and moving her shirt to press them against the blonde’s shoulder.

“People are gonna see, Rae.” Anya half protests, half moans at Raven’s wandering hand.

“Let them,” Raven whispers, biting at her neck. “Just look at the road and relax.” Her hand makes its way into Anya’s pants as the blonde glances around nervously. Raven may be an exhibitionist but she definitely wasn't. Still, she couldn’t help but feel a little excited at the thought of the jackass behind them seeing her get some.

Raven turns the volume on the radio up after a particularly loud moan from the blonde after a well timed lick across the tip of her clit. “Raven, jesus christ.”

The brunette just hums against her, feeling Anya pull on her hair in want. “I’m close.” Anya breaths out, cursing her lack of affinity for hiding her pleasure.

“Come for me.”

“Oh, my god.” Anya laughs at the absurdity of the situation. “That was nice.”

“Of course, it was me.” Raven rubs at her shoulder after Anya swiftly punches her.

**Author's Note:**

> Shorty but goody part 2 of the 2 fic special today. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
